1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention is helmets for use by an occupant primarily on a motorcycle or an automobile, and particularly, shield systems for helmets of a type including a shield plate pivotally mounted on a cap body for opening and closing a window opening provided in a front wall of the cap body, and a click stop mechanism provided between the shield plate and the cap body for retaining the shield plate at desired opening degrees in a stepwise fashion.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In such a conventional shield system, the shield plate is constructed from a single transparent member, and the click stop mechanism is provided between the transparent member and the cap body, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,299.
For the shield plate, an excellent transparence is required to ensure a good visibility for a user wearing the helmet. In addition wear and shock resistances are required to provide an increased durability of the click stop mechanism. But there is a limit to satisfy all these physical properties by use of a single material.